Thank You
by PlayElli
Summary: Tea has Yami's son Yugi. But abandon's them! READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh TT

On June the 4th ,2008, stood Yami proudly holding his new born, Yugi .Even though Yugi was small and not planed, Yami was still proud to have a son.

But now two weeks later there stood Yami holding Yugi, crying while repeating sorry to his son. You see Yugi's mother, Tea, got in a fight with Yami and walked out on them two days ago. Now she hasn't come back and that when Yami realized she was never coming back. Tea had abandoned him and her son.

Now Yami was upset, Yugi has no mother and Yami just turned 18 years old and now is a single parent. And to make it even worse Yugi kept coughing or wheezing while breathing since Tea left.

/ I can't believe she abandoned Yugi like that , but right now the important thing is to find out what's wrong with Yugi / Yami thought.

But Yami had a problem he need money. And he hated to do this but he has to for Yugi.

Putting his pride a side he went to the living room and got the cordless phone.

He dialed 275-9425 (elli : I made up the ) it started ringing once, twice, then someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Kaiba"

"Yami!? Why are you calling?" Seto Kaiba asked confused and surprised, Yami never like asking for help especially from him! So why call?

"Kaiba , I hate to say this I really do but I need your help…"

"Why do you need my help!?" Seto asked with a little arrogance in his tone.

"Kaiba listen Yugi is sick, Tea abandoned us, and I need help to find out what's wrong with Yugi" Yami said raising his voice a little.

"Wow that suck, will what's wrong with Yugi?"

As if on cue Yugi started coughing and wheezing. Yami looked down at Yugi and wanted to cry then and now, Yugi violet eyes were watery and full of pain also his face was a little red.

"Please Kaiba!" Yami asked pleadingly.

Kaiba was surprised to hear Yami's tone but understood. "O.K. Yami I will pick you up in a few minutes"

"Thank you! Kaiba THANK YOU!" Yami said happy and relived.

"See you till then bye"

"bye, and thank you" With that Yami hung up the phone and looked down at Yugi

and smiled saddly.

"I hope your ok…my son"

--

Elli : REVIEW AND NO FLAMING!This is my first story be nice!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh (tear)

--

BEEP!!

/hold up damn it/ Yami thought as he heard Seto beep again. Yami grabbed Yugi's blanket and wrapped it around Yugi. With that finished Yami took Yugi in his arms, who by the way stopped coughing and wheezing a while ago but was still a little red, and went outside to find a limo waiting for him.

Getting in Yami look to find Kaiba sitting and looking at Yugi as if trying to find out what is wrong by just looking. The limo started moving.

Yami sighed " You won't find out by looking I tried…" Yami said while looking at Yugi, who by the look in his eyes and face saying 'take the pain away' /I wish I could/ Yami thought holding Yugi tighter.

Seto smiled sadly at them. " Yami about Te-" Seto was cut off by the driver.

" Mr. Kaiba were here sir"

The limo stopped and Seto and Yami right behind him. Yami knew full well what knew full well what Seto was going to ask but Yami didn't want to talk about her right now.

Walking into one of the most expensive clinic in town. Yami went to the front desk front desk to fill out some papers while Seto held Yugi. Yami finished with the papers went back to Yugi and took him from Seto which was good because Yugi looked like he was about to cry if he stayed any longer with Seto and not him.

Yami smiled at that, feeling happy that Yugi liked him than anyone else. Even when Tea was still with them Yugi cried his head off if Yami wasn't holding him.

" Yugi and Yami Mouto" called out a doctor from the door that leads to check up rooms. Yami and Seto walked up to the doctor who lead them to a room with a nurse waiting for them.

"Hello, I am Nancy and I am going to do a little check up on Yugi and if I find something wrong a doctor will come in to check if it is critical" Nancy said cheerfully in the being but not in the ending.

" O.K, but can Yugi stay in my arms he will cry if I don't" Yami said a little fearful to let Yugi go.

"sure" with that said the check up started but when Nancy checked Yugi's heart beat she found if to be a little irregular. She frowned and excused herself out of the room with the forms she filled out about Yugi's condition. Yami hoped Yugi was just had a cold or something but luck wasn't on Yami side. A doctor walked in.

"Hello, I am Luess and I am here because the nurse found something irregular about Yugi's heart beat" Luess said in an calm tone.

Yami right now was freaking out on the inside but was keeping his calm on the outside.

Scared that his voice would betray him Yami just nodded.

"ok come with me " with that Dr. Luess lead them to another room with more equipment.

Yami gave Dr. Luess Yugi who was asleep now. When he (Luess) checked Yugi's heart

beat it started beating slow to slow to be good but Yugi started wheezing at the same time

Yugi started stirring in the doctors arm but Luess kept checking Yugi's heart beat while

he was waking up. As Yugi started opening his eyes his heart beat increase and when he

saw who arms he was in his heart beat went to fast and Yugi started coughing. The doctor

Immediately gave Yugi back to Yami.

"I want to take test on Yugi with your permission of course"

"Sure but Yugi is going to cry if he is not in my arms" Yami said hoping Yugi can stay in

his arms.

"Sorry but you can't but I will give Yugi medicine to fall asleep for at least 3 hours but

don't worry he will be fine" the doctor said giving Yugi a liquid medicine and waited for

it to work.

Be-in small helped the effect go faster so it only took 15 minutes for Yugi to fall asleep.

Yami reluctantly gave Yugi to the doctor while he had to walk to the waiting room with

Seto.

--3 hours later--

The doctor came to the waiting room with Yugi and handed him to Yami. Yami happy he

had his son back in his arms.

"So Dr. Luess what's wrong with Yugi ?" Seto asked looking serious. Yami looked up at

the doctor with fear all over his face.

/will this is going to be hard to say/ Luess thought sadly

"Sit down Yami"

Yami getting more scared by the second obeyed and sat down holding Yugi tighter but

not tight enough to wake him up.

"So…w-what's wrong with my son" Yami asked stuttering a little with fear all over his

words but he didn't care. Yami just wants to know what's wrong with Yugi.

"well you see Mr. Mouto, Yugi has a heart problem it's seems he was born with a weak

heart and that is effecting his breathing which causes him to wheeze and cough…" Luess

said in a sad tone he hated this part of the job especially the next part he was going to say.

"Also…Mr. Mouto there is a chance a BIG chance that Yugi won't live to be 10 years

old…I'm sorry Mr. Mouto" Luess said looking at Yami sadly. Seto was stunned and

looked at Yami.

Yami looked like somebody told him the world was ending but to Yami it was his son,

his world, won't be able to live to age 10!

"no…" was all Yami said before giving Yugi to Seto. And walked up to the doctor and

started yelling.

"Can't you help him, PLEASE HE IS MY ONLY SON, HE IS ALL I GOT!" Yami yelled

out to Luess.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mouto but all I can do is give Yugi medication that will help him live till

he becomes 10 before…" Luess trailed off not be-in able to finish.

With all the noise Yugi woke up and looked at Seto and was about to cry but saw his

father looking at him, standing next to a man in white.

--Yami's Pov.--

I turned my head to look at Yugi to find him a wake looking at me with his violet eyes.

Then Yugi stretched out one of his arms to me as if saying to take him back somewhere

safe. And that was all I needed to fall on my knees and break down…

--

Elli : will yugi live maybe or maybe not.

Yugi : find out!!

Yami : review!! Now elli about yugi dieing….

Elli : got to go(runs away from yami)

Yami : come back here!

Yugi : (sweat drop) like yami said REVIEW!!PLEASE (puppy eyes)Oh and no flaming!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh! (sad)

Yami was sobbing on the floor holding his knees up to his chest.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING !" Yami yelled into his knees. Yugi saw his father on the floor. Even though Yugi was a baby he knew something was wrong with his father. Yugi wanted Yami to stop crying and what does a baby do when it wants something. Cry. 

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhh…wwwwaaahhh!!" Yugi was particularly screaming his head off in Seto's arms. Seto had enough of this.

"SHUT UP! YAMI PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Seto screamed out, both Yami and Yugi shut up.

"Better, now stand up Yami and be strong for your son, you can't possible think all this crying will help Yugi's heart" Seto said seriously .

Yami automatically stood up and grabed Yugi from Seto and held him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Yugi…" Yami whispered to Yugi.

Now both father and son were quiet.

"I hate to ruin the moment but I got a business to run" Seto said a little impatient

"ok…but Seto I still got a problem…" Yami trialed off.

"I told you I will pay for the check up"

"No that's not it….it's …um…" Yami's pride was getting the best of him.

"Spill it out already" Seto getting impatient 

"ineedajob" Yami said it to fast but Seto understood what he said but be-in Seto he wanted to make Yami say it again.

"What was that?" arrogances all over his voice

"I said…I need a job" Yami said sadly with his pride wounded.

Seto smirked "You have no job, so sad"

"Kaiba…" Yami sounded a little angered.

"ok I will give you a job at Kaiba Corp and to make it easy on you, you can bring Yugi with you too" Seto said with a smile (elli : oh no! my puppy died)

"Thank you Kaiba" Yami was very grateful to hear that.

"No problem" with that said they left to drop Yami off at his (yami's) house.

--At Yami's House--

"bye Kaiba" Yami said as the limo drove away.

As Yami walked to the door Yugi was happily in his arms sucking his thumb.(elli : aww!)

But when he got to the door he found a package. Putting Yugi in one arm, Yami grab the package with the other an pushed the door open then shut. Yami walked to Yugi's room and put Yugi in his crib but did not leave because Yugi was still awake. So Yami just sat in the rocking chair next to Yugi's crib were Yugi could see him. Yami looked at the package in his hands and noticed a note attached to it.

"What this?" confused and curious Yami open and read the note.

Dear, Yami

I got you that painting you always wanted. Luckily for me it was only 30 dollars.

Though I hope you are still religious because then it would be a waste. 

Love, Aunt Jessica

PS: I am having fun Tokyo, hope you are ok in Domino!

"painting?" Yami thought trying to think back, then it came to him.

/She didn't!/ Yami thought excited he ripped the box open to find what he thought. It was a beautiful painting of the virgin marry he seen at the threft store.

"Oh thank you aunty!…ok that sounded weird oh well, she got it!" Yami said happily

Yami heard a small giggly noise and looked down to see Yugi smiling and trying to laugh but only been at least 3 weeks old Yugi could only make a high pitch giggly noise. Yami smiled at his so then Yugi started looking at the painting and his smile got bigger. This didn't go unnoticed by Yami and gave him an idea. Taking down the only picture of tea off Yugi's wall, he replaced it with the painting. When Yami hung it, he looked at it and remembered what his mother said……

--Flashback--

A 10 year old Yami walked into his mother's room and found Nora, Yami's mom, kneeling in front of a small picture of the virgin marry. Also she was whispering something.

"mom, what are you doin?" Yami asked curious and confused.

"I'm praying to the virgin marry, Yami" She said in a soft voice.

"Oh, what are you praying for?"

"I am praying for you Yami to keep you safe"

"why will she keep me safe mom?"

"Will Yami, the virgin marry looks over the chideren of te world and will help you if you pray to her" Nora said getting up.

"oh! Ok" Yami said walking up to his mom and gave her a hug "thank you" he whispered.

Nora just giggled as she hugged her son.

--End of flashback--

"maybe…" Yami looked at the painting and kneeled in front of the painting and put his hands together.

"please let my son live and keep him safe please this is all I ask for. Amen." he whispered and got up and went to Yugi's crib. Yami looked into the crib to find Yugi chewing his fist making noises. Yami chuckled at his son's actions.

/I hope that worked/

Elli : yeah! On to the next chapter if you …..yugi & yami

Yugi : review!!

Yami : What yugi said!!

Elli : good job!! And wish me luck to get into german class!! I really want that class!! No flaming!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh!

Elli : I finally got to use the computer! I can't wait to get my own computer on Feb. so don't have to share or wait to use the computer in my bro's room! Sorry for the wait, well here's chapter 4!

--

--5 years later--(Elli : I got lazy…sorry)

Yami was very grateful that Kaiba gave him a job. It wasn't easy paying for Yugi's medication but it was worth it to him. As a single parent Yami had his hard times like right now it is Yugi's first day of school. And of course Yami was nervous.

"OK you got your pencil, crayons, yo-" Yugi interrupted Yami before Yami was done.

"DADDY! I thought I was suppose to be nervous not you?" Yugi said looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry, Yugi…lets go or your going to be late" taking Yugi's hand they walked to the elementary school that was only 2 blocks away (Elli: I had to do the same).

When they got there Yugi was now more nervous .

"daddy your going to stay with me right?"

"only for a little but then I have to leave ok"

"ok" Yugi said barely above a whisper.

Walking in to Mrs. Anderson's (yugi's teacher) class room to find some kids playing with one another while there parents left. Yami sat down in a chair and Yugi sat on the floor next to him.

"Yugi go play" Yami said looking down at Yugi.

"…" Yugi stayed silent.

Yami was about to till Yugi to play but a little girl that looked around 5 years old like Yugi, had a purple dress, with long brown hair, looked latina , and had light brown eyes, walked up to Yugi.

"um…do you want to play with me?" she asked softly

Yugi was about to deny but Yami whispered

"go play Yugi for me"

Yugi looked at Yami then to the girl and nodded. Giggling the girl took Yugi's hand and lead him to the building blocks. As Yami watched Yugi get comforter able with the girl and started playing and giggling with her. Yami stood up, walk to the door, turned around, smiled at Yugi even though he wasn't looking at him and left.

--yugi's pov--

The girl is pretty, she also nice. She looking at me.

"What's your name?, I'm Lori"

"I'm Yugi"

"Well Yugi what do you want to do make?"

"um…a castle then we can crash it with another block"

"ok" when it was all built we both got a block and threw it at the castle. It was fun and we laughed. As the day went on it was time to go home. Daddy just walked in and is coming towards me but then said hold up and went to talk to Mrs. Anderson. I looked around to see Lori is with her mommy and daddy. Then I saw more mommies coming in. then it came to me, where is my mommy?

--

Elli : dum dum DUM DUUUMM!!

Yugi : uh oh!

Yami : your trying to make things harder for me in this story aren't you?

Elli : of course not…..um…anyway do your thing Yugi!

Yugi : REVIEW!!(puppy eyes) it will make me happy and get you a new chapter!

Elli : NO FLAMMING!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : do have to ….. Fine, I don't own yugioh

--

--yugi's prov--

When daddy got done talking to Mrs. Anderson. We left to walk home but the question in my head never left, where is my mommy? When we got home I took my medicine, daddy told me it will make my heart happy and make daddy happy, so now I take my medicine each day to make daddy happy! When it was time for dinner I helped dad with the table. And when we were done we started eating. Daddy stopped eating and looked at me funny…I…I think he looks nervous.

"So…Yugi how was school?" Daddy is looking at me hard. I smiled that's all he wanted to asked, I thought I did something wrong or something.

"It was fun also me and Lori are friends now!" I see dad face turned happy and started smiling.

"Good for you Yugi! I see getting the girls already like his father!" dad said with a big smile.

"Getting the girls?" I was confused what did that mean?

"Never mind Yugi" dad started eating again and was still smiling…oh! I got to ask daddy my question.

"Dad…"

"Yes Yugi?" he is still eating and talking in between bites.

"Um…daddy at school when it was time to go I saw a lot of mommies…" daddy stopped eating but I kept going

"Daddy where is my mommy?" daddy didn't move, did I say something wrong? Daddy is looking at me funny again.

--yami's prov--

It took me a while to let it sink in…he finally asked the question I been dreading. I have to be calm but I don't think it showing that much. I looked at Yugi /what should I tell him that she abandon us…no, I can't it will devastate him and cause him to have heart failure I…I got to….lie…/

"Yugi…you mommy is in heaven and is watching us, she is very happy to see that you had a good day" I knew that Yugi knew what heaven was so this should be easier.

--yugi's prov--

/ Heaven, I knew what that is because I go to church with daddy and Father Mike talks about it a lot. So she's with Jesus….then she must be very happy from what I heard in church. But she is not alive…but I won't be sad because daddy said she is happy I am happy. Also why should I be sad if she is happy and safe in heaven? / I thought as I started to smile. (Elli : for readers who can think of reasons why yugi would be sad, you got remember yugi is only 5 and he didn't have time to get close to his mom to miss her or be sad. Ok)

--yami's prov--

Yugi is thinking but then I see a smile come to his face.

"OK daddy…she must be very happy because Father Mike said that heaven is beautiful!" Yugi said looking up at me with a smile.

"Yes Yugi she is very happy" I said to say with a smile. When it was time or bed, I gave Yugi a bath, brushed his teeth, got his pj's on, and all the while trying not to cry.

"Ok Yugi time for bed"

"ok" as I tucked Yugi in, Yugi looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if to.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Can I change the bed time pray a little daddy?" Yugi looked hopeful.

"sure" Yugi had a big smile. As we said the prayer we always said, Yugi changed the ending while I listened.

"And Jesus tell mommy I said hi and that I love her. Amen. night daddy" as Yugi got comfortable I turned on Yugi's angel night light on, gave Yugi a kiss on the head and went to my room. I lay down on my bed, put my face in the pillow and cried. / lied to my son but it was for his own good. But how long will the lie hold up……?/

--

Elli : I hoped I answered one of my reviewers question. Now Yugi if you will.

Yugi : REVIEW!! Fore more chapters!

Yami : (whacks Elli on the head)

Elli : HEY!

Yami : that's for making me lie to Yugi!

Elli : (rubbing head where yami hit) NO FLAMING!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own yugioh! (why must the world be so cruel)

--

As years pasted by Yugi found out he had medical problems with his heart but never knew about the misfortune that may lie on his 10th birthday. And sadly today was that day…Yugi's 10th birthday….

As Yugi was running around with Lori in the house on sugar highs because of a certain Aunt Jessica bringing candy to the party. Yami was a nervous wreck in the kitchen making a cake. Yami was trying to calm himself down but couldn't he kept thinking about early that morning.

--Flashback--

Yami was talking to Yugi's doctor, Dr. Luess, of what might happen to Yugi today while Yugi was at Seto house. 

"What do I do?" Yami was trying not to yell but his voice was still loud.

"to tell you the truth Mr. Mouto I don't know but here keep this and push it Yugi starts have a problem" Dr. Luess said handing Yami a necklace but with a plastic pendent, with a big red button on it (Elli : like the life alert things).

"What will this do" Yami said fiddling with it. Until Dr. Luess snatched it away from him.

"This.." Dr. Luess said holding the button in front of Yami's face.

"Is a button, when pushed it will send an ambulances to your house so don't fiddle with it!" Dr. Luess said as he gave it back to Yami. Yami put it on and looked at Dr. Luess seriously.

"What are you going to do if Yugi comes with a problem?" the serious look on his face never left.

"it depends if Yugi heart goes slow or fast, if slow we will try to increase it but if to fast we will try to slow it down."

/is that it?/ Yami thought

"But Mr. Mouto you got to understand that what ever we do it will only last for a few hours and if his heart does not beat normal again on its own in a few hours Yugi will not live to see tomorrow…."

"Are you saying that is my time to say good bye to MY SON!!" Yami was raising his voice again and losing his control on his emotions.

"I am sorry Mr. Mouto but if it comes down to it yes…" with that said Yami walked out the room, out the clinic, into the car, and onto the road to Seto's house.

When Yami picked up Yugi he had control of his emotions again and went home to start the small party for Yugi's birthday….or farewell…. 

--End of Flashback--

Yami looked down at the necklaces the doctor gave him then looked over to the cake he finished frosting to find a white rose lying on top of it.

--Yami's Pov--

/how did that get there?/ Yami looked at it for a few minutes then signed.

/might as well put it in water/ as Yami put the rose in water he noticed there was no place to put it. Thinking Yami thought of a place to put it./where would this look good?…mm…ah! I know!/ walking to Yugi's room he went to the wall where a desk was and right above it was the painting Yami gave to Yugi when he was just a new born, the painting of the virgin marry. As he walked to it and put the rose down Yami saw a soft glow come from the rose. Yami blinked and looked at it again but it was gone./what tha?/

"DAD!" Yami thoughts were interrupted by Yugi and Lori running into the kitchen.

"Dad! is it cake time yet!"

"yeah! Is it cake time yet Mr. Mouto!"

Yami chuckled at them.

"Yeah, so go get the table done for me" Lori grabbed Yugi's hand and ran to the dinning room. Yami smiled determined to keep it on for Yugi. As the day went on, (Elli : I got lazy …sorry!) Yugi had already opened his presents and hit his piñata also hitting Seto on the head by accident, it was turning out to be good. Now it was time for bed and Lori said her good byes and left with her parents. As Yugi was getting into bed Yami walked into the room.

/I'll just check on him/ Yami thought as he walked to Yugi, who was sitting on his bed.

--Yugi's Pov--

/I wonder what dad wants…should I tell him my chest was hurting before? ..no, I shouldn't it went away when I ate that cake…I wonder how that cake made me feel warm though? …./

""Yugi feeling ok?" he looks nervous but why?

"Yeah!, why?" I asked curious.

"No reason just checking" he didn't move, it looks like he doesn't want to move…

"Dad are you ok?" I look at him, I am a 10 year old now but I can sometimes read his face. And right now it is a mixture of fear and nervousness. But why?

'I…Yugi…um….never mind…"dad looked sad and he reluctantly started to walk to the door of my room./I think my dad may have had a nightmare because I act like that when I have a nightmare and get scared/

--Normal Pov--

"Dad?" Yami stopped and turned to look at Yugi.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Yugi asked hoping that would make Yami feel better.

"Sure Yugi" Yami was relived, if Yugi didn't ask Yami would have been checking on Yugi all night. As Yugi and Yami walked to Yami's room, Yami felt anther presences with them but saw nothing was there so he just ignored it. When they got to the room and laid down in the bed Yami hugged Yugi close and both fell asleep. But in Yugi's room a white rose was glowing softly….

--

Elli : There is NO incest it's just a father and son moment OK! Now yugi & yami 

Yami & Yugi : REVIEW!! For next chapter!! And NO FLAMING!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

As years went by, to all amazement Yugi was still alive! A teen of 16 yrs of age that was thought to be dead at age 10. But even so Yugi still took medication because even if he was fine he still had a weak heart..but Yami was just glad he was ok.

As a teen comes romance and that included Yugi. Who started to develop a crush on his best friend Lori.

But poor Yugi was to nervous to ask Lori out do to the fear of rejection.

---yugis pov----

"YUGI GET UP UR GOING TO BE LATE!" shouted my dad

(yawn)"im up" I mumbled knowing full well he didn't hear it but I didn't really care. As I got dress I promised myself I was going to ask Lori out today!/ Nothing could stop me nothing!/ I thought to encourage myself.

"YUGI YOUR GOIN-"

"I KNOW DAD I KNOW!"I interrupted before he could finish.

I look at my clock to see if I was really late… there's times dad lies just to see me hauling my ass out the door because he thinks it's funny./such a weirdo but he is my dad and a great one at that.. ever since my tenth birthday he's been watching out for me a lot and I don't mind though for my size im an easy target to bullies/

Looking at the time it read 7:15am.

"shoot! Im going to be late!" I ran from my room to the front door only to see my dad waiting there with a piece of toast in his hand.

"hurry now" he says with a kind tone. Grabbing the toast I hurried off to school .

--yamis pov---

As I watch Yugi hurry off to school I can't help but to smile /thank god your still alive/ I walked back inside to wait for Yugi get back from school.

--yugis pov---

I run into my class room just as the bell rings./yes made it!/

"Yugi late again I see" I hear next to my desk I look to it and see Lori giggling at me. I feel my cheeks heat up due to how cute she looks like when she giggles.

"class turn to page..bla bla bla bal.." as class went on I passed a note to Lori that read *need to talk to u*

She looked up and nodded her head signaling ok. The bell rang a few minutes after as the mass of children ran out me and Lori waited to go in the hallway.

"ok what's up?" she asked curious of what I had to say.

"well Lori.. um.-"I started choking up /no I got to say I have to ask or ill never know!/

"Lori I wan.. what I wanted to ask is.. um do u want to-" before I could finish I was interrupted my soft lips../LIPS!/ Lori pulled away only to hug me../ What's going on?!?/

"Lori?" im confused what just happened?

"Yugi I had a crush on u ever since middle school! I never told because I thought you only liked me as a friend.." silly how we feared the same thing.

"well I guess were going out now ..right ?"

"Yes Yugi"

---after school yamis pov--

As I waited Yugi to get home outside I noticed Lori with him holding hands, I smiled as they waled up the drive way.

"Why it's about time yal 2 got together!" I said while chuckling ,only making them turn red that put a tomato to shame.

"DAD!"

"!" Both whined

"come inside you love birds" I said which only caused them to whine and get redder more if possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuig & yami :FINALLY!

Elli: sorry!^-^' im dating someone and I totally forgot about this didn't mean to! Sorry! Well I got him into writing to though lol! well got to go! Ill try to update more faster! Yugi and yami!

Yugi &Yami: No flamming!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

"and as class of 2026 gradulation we made it!" Yugi yelled into the mic, amazing how he proved doctors wrong, a miricale from god himself.  
Hat are tossed into the air and parents run onto the football field where the graduation is taking place.

(Yami POV)

"out my way!" I yell as I push parents out my way I want to see my son! As I finally spot him I stop and walk slowly noticing him and Lori are having their moment , who knew that they would last this long.  
Well I got a camra and this does seem like a kodac moment soo..

SNAP!

oh it seems I 've been spotted!

"Dad!"

"Hallo! My grads! Hey what do you say we go to applebees (elie: don't own if I did I would always be eating steak) to eat and celebrate, also to get Yugi to eat something he's to short for a grad!" I laugh as Yugi beings to whine. So things don't ever change.

"dad? Hallo? You there?"

"what?" I broken from my thoughts.

"lets go already the longer we wait the more crowded the gates get" Yugi says as he grabs my arm.

"..i remembered when I u could hold was my pinkie.." I mumble to myself. Wow have years gone by…

"you say something ?" he looks at me, his eyes are getting sharper…but their still round like his moth-

"nothing just an old man getting lost in his thoughts" he gives me a smile

(lets skip the meal shall we ..sorry)

As we pull up to the house everyone gets off, Lori decided to sleep over.

"ok kids get in" as I unlock and open the front door.

"We're not kids anymore we're both grads and 18!" Lori says with a grin on her face.

"oh about that just because yall are now 'adults' please remember this is my house so I still want Yugi a virgin by the morning" I can't help but laugh as Yugi runs into his room with fingers in his ear yell "lalalala" out loud and Lori losing her grin and turning red.

3 hours later and it seems the Adults couldn't last any longer and fell asleep at 1:00 am

I go into my sons old baby room which is now his study room, but I go straight to the painting I hung when Yugi was just a new born. I notice the white rose still alive and pure white, it hasn't died over 18 years its still alive just like Yugi proving the experts wrong, but how i don't know and I really don't care because it's a symbol and sign that Yugi prayer worked.

(next month :P)

"Yugi your gonna be late for work!"

"shiz!" I hear him yell out as he runs out the door. I run to the door.

"SEE U LATER YUGI!"

"BE BACK BY LUNCH TIME DAD" he yells from down the street… I really need to get him a car. As I walked into the house I notice a women with a sun hat and shades staring down the street from the side walk infront of my yard. She notices me and walks away. This is the third time I've seen her…who is she?  
My questioned is soon answered when she walks up to my door the next morning when Yugi has left already.

"Hallo?" I say as I open the door to the woman.

"Yami its been awhile hasn't it?" she takes off her shades and her oversized sun hat.

"TEA?"

elie: OH SHIZ! Im so SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LIE I JUST LOST MY JOURNAL WITH THE STORY ON IT AND WHEN I LOST IT I GOT SO MAD THAT I WANTED TO JUST GIVE UP UNTIL ROBERTO(THE GUY IM STILL DATING! OH YEA!) TOLD ME THAT HOW MEAN THAT WAS TO MY READERS AND THAT I I HATEIT WHEN OTHERS DO THIS SO WHY AM I! SO HERE IM KINDA FREE HANDING THIS BUT I CAN REMEMBER SOME OF IT SO YEA! Please review and I will write more because Robby is watching me (O.o) well yugi how are u?  
Yugi: …  
elie: (pokes with a stick)…crap


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh

-  
Yami P.O.V.

She smiles at me and pushes her way through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" my blood is boiling, how dare she walk into the house I worked so hard keeping and rising ou- MY child while she just runs away from responisbility! I slam the door trying to get my rage out on something.

"I came here to claim my child" she giggles, what is this to her a joke?

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT AND DON'T EVEN CALL YOURSELF A PARENT OR LET A ALONE A MOTHER TO YUGI! YOU ABANDON HIM AS A BABY!" I'm starting to shake I try to stop but I'm to pissed

"YES I DO HAVE RIGHTS TO TAKE YUGI! HE GREW AND CAME OUT OF ME! I'M HIS BIRTH MOTHER!" she yells back as if offended.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU LOST THOSE WHEN YOU WALKED OUT ON US!" how dare she act like she finally cares for him..

"Yugi is probably wondering how his mother is, and I'm here to tell him he's mine!"

SHIT!she can't yugi thinks…she can't i..i.. I lied to him

"NO YOU CAN'T HE THINKS YOUR DEAD!"

"Will that gives me more a reason to tell him the great knews his mother is alive!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…if you tell him you will cause him to have a heart attack or to fall in depression which will lead to a death sentence! He'll know I lied to him for so long…that his mother didn't love him enough to stay…IT WOULD LITERALLY KILL HIM!" I notice the more I raise my voice the redder she gets

"HOW WOULD HIM KNOWING KILL HIM? AND YOU SHOULDN'T OF LIED! BESIDED HE'LL GET OVER IT!"

She doesn't know …she wasn't there when I discovered his problem

"Yugi has a heart condition and it made is his heart weak, any pressure can cause a heart attack or heart failure and that will ultimatly lead to his death.." I haven't notice I'm shedding tears…

"No…your lieing to me! You just saying that so I can go away"

"PLEASE Tea...GO!You don't know about it because you lift us… you don't know him because you lift him before he could even open his eyes.." she's shedding tears…why?

"No Yugi needs a mother and from what you say is true then you need my help!" she's shaking

"NO! I DIDN'T NEED IT FOR 18 YEARS AND I DON'T NEED IT NOW! Yugi is fine with just ME! NOW GO BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!" I yell while pointing to the door

"Even if you drag me out I'll wait for him to come back!"

what can I do? Even if I drag her out she'll find him… what was that?..SHIT how long have we been talking?

"Dad! I'm home!"

-

elli: dundunDUMDUM!lol poor yami  
yami: I swear you hate me!  
elli: no I don't! right yugi!  
yugi:..no comment  
elli: ur no help…well see you guys next time, oh yugi!  
yugi: please review! It'll help me live!  
elli: suuurrrrreeeee.. it will..(pats him on the back)  
yugi: im going to live right?(holds yami)  
elli:…no comment


	10. Chapter 10

Yami P.O.V.

Tea and I hurry to brush the tears away we shed while yelling. Soon enough Yugi walks into the living room where we are waiting for him.

"HEY DA-" Yugi stops noticing Tea with me he looks back at me and smiles. Shit don't tell me he thinks…ew

"Dad aren't you going to introduces me to your lady friend!" he's just being polite

"Um, Yugi this um-" Tea cuts in

-  
Tea P.O.V.

"Yugi I'm-" suddenly I felt a cold breeze, my voice! I can't speak! I look to Yami , he has a concerned expression. I feel emotions run through me…I can't say it…  
I feel my voice return but I hear a voice 'not yet my child…'

"I'm…I'm a close friend of your mother before she died" I want to shock up but I push it back.  
Yami seems to relax and starts to speak again.

"Yes! Yugi this is Anzu" Yugi grows a large smile…it looks so much like Yami when he was younger.

"I never thought I would meet one of my moms' friends in my life" he walks up to me and gives me a hug. I try to hold back the tear. Yugi lets go…

"Dad can Anzu stay for dinner?" giving Yami puppy eyes

"um, sure why don't you stay for dinner Anzu?"

"Yeah… I'll stay for dinner, thank you"

"excuse me I have to put some stuff away" he smiles and walks out, I stare back at Yami. He's smiling…?

"Thank You" he whispers

"I can't let Yugi down again…" but I keep the voice I heard to myself. He gives me a sad smile and motions me to follow him to the kitchen.

why did I walk out on such a family…please forgive

-  
Yami P.O.V.

The dinner was mostly Yugi asking questions of what his mother was like and how she lived.  
Time passed and eventually Tea left for home. Now Yugi is getting ready for bed while I venture to Yugis old baby room which is now a study room.

so many years have passed, I look to the painting which still hangs in the room. The rose looks so bright…wait is it sparkling? As I get closer warmth fills me. Suddenly I hear a voice 'I have prepared him my child, don't worry…I will not let you suffer anymore with baring the knowledge you with hold from him…'

"who?" is all that comes out from my mouth

"Dad ?" I look back to find Yugi in the door way

"who are you talking to?" I can't help but smile

"lets go to bed Yugi it's getting late" I say softly, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"can I stay with you tonight?" Yugi asked

"what's wrong ?" the last time he asked he was 12 and he had a nightmare which worried me due to the increase of his heart rate

"just been a big day so I don't know… I feel more relaxed with you or Lori being near me"

"ok" we walk to my room and lay down he grabs my arm and hugs it like as if it was a teddy bear or pillow. I don't mind and quickly fall asleep.

-  
Yugi P.O.V.

I look up from his arm, he's sleeping I press my face into his arm again and whisper as softly as I can into it.

"I know it was her dad…" the pain in my chest becomes noticeable but I keep quiet because I know she will calm it down….

-

elli: :O! who's she?lol till next chappie  
please review!


End file.
